User talk:Koosha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rental Magica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rental Magica Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryoga04 (Talk) 13:35, April 17, 2012 Hi Thank you so much for helping out. The wiki's brand new and I'm trying to expand the articles as much as I can. Hope to see you around often :) Ryoga (talk) 04:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, do you speak Japanese? Or, do you do Japanese-English translation works? Rental Magica light novel translations are not available and I can't speak or write Japanese. If you could help me out with the Novel chapter summaries, it'd be awesome! Ryoga (talk) 11:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :--- :Hey Ryoga ^^ Mm, I did some translation before, I'll give it a try then. Though their novel synopsis are pretty short on their official sites. I'll see if there r more elaborate ones too and work on that. =) :Koosha 12:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks heaps! Yeah, official website has little information on the chapters. I just searched and it's not available online but is available for download. Shall I make you an admin here? It's like God brought you here. Having someone who knows Japanese in your wiki is amazing! Ryoga (talk) 16:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::--- ::No problem ^^ I help where I can. Mm, it's ok, not necessary I guess at this point (being admin). =D ::I'll just be filling in stuff but thanks for the thought yeah. =) Oh yeh, just to let u knw, I won't b online on Fridays usually. ::Koosha 17:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Aaw, just let me know whenever you feel like becoming an admin here and I'll make you one right away. I trust you :) Btw, I can't thank you enough for helping the wiki out. :::I won't be online for a few days starting tomorrow too. Take care, Ryoga (talk) 06:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Koosh :) I've made you an admin. Btw, I will work on the articles here tomorrow. Right now I'm helping out at InuYasha Wiki. Cool :) I hope they reply soon. We need a wordmark and a favicon for the wiki. If we create 50 pages, we can request the community content team to make us the wordmark and the favicon and maybe even update the main page and background. What do you think? Ryoga (talk) 07:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks for accepting me ^^ Oh, I didn't know we could request for that :D But the wordmark is a logo isn't it? I didn't dare to use the Rental Magica logo cos we don't have permissions and not sure if we can just use it. ^^ Koosha 08:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem. As I said earlier, I trust you :) Regarding the logo, don't worry. I'll mail Rightstuf (the company which acquired RM's rights in the North America) and ask them if it's okay. But I don't think it would cause us any trouble as there are many wikis which use the logo of the series as their wordmark :) Ryoga (talk) 08:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC)